Talk:Indra Ōtsutsuki/Archive 1
Doujutsu his doujutsu's shape is the same as naruto's back don't you think? :Your point being? The manga is littered with spirals. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:24, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::and not just him but also the uniforms of konoha jonins i mean is there any link between them and this ancestor or maybe between the uzumaki clan? :::If I remember correctly, Kishimoto-sensei once said that he likes drawing spirals in an interview. That could explain their ubiquity. A possible connection between the Uzumaki and the Uchiha ancestor is highly unlikely and wouldn't explain the many spirals in Konoha. A connection between the Uzumaki and the Senju is far more likely, but still dubious, as the Senju were from the Land of Fire and the Uzumaki from the Land of Whirlpools. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:34, October 23, 2009 (UTC) I also started to wonder if there was a connection between the swirling eyes and the Uzumaki clan symbol. It could be a possibility because we don't know if the Uzumaki Clan isn't a descendent of the so called "Uchiha" clan ancestor, the Uzumaki clan symbol could be a representation of the eye form and later on the Uzumaki clan became more closely related to the Senju Clan; this could explain the Nagato (Uzumaki/rinnegan) question. Though at this moment all this is a hypothesis/conjecture, so we will just have to wait and see. :) --Alastar 89 (talk) 06:10, November 8, 2010 (UTC) i know this is just speculation but is it posible that the byakugan has nothing to do with this doujutsu and it is just a mangekyou sharingan after all kakashi said it was rumored that the uchiha were disended from the hyuuga and a rumor is just a rumor-- :Yes friend, it is possible. But the opposite is just as possible.--Cerez365™ 02:47, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Name Shouldn't its name be capitalized to Uchiha Clan Ancestor?Saimaroimaru (talk) 02:34, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Explained this at Talk:Senju clan ancestor#Senju Clan Ancestor. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 18, 2009 @ 02:39 (UTC) Bakcground If its believed that his eyes were the foundation for the byakugan and sharingan, why are only the uchiha clan members considered decsendants of this guy? Just curious Dj q-pid (talk) 02:52, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :The byakugan was actually never mentioned to be derived from those eyes just that they sharingan is an offshoot of the byakugan connecting them there would be unnecessary speculation--Cerez365 (talk) 03:07, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :but wait, i read in one of the discussions about he uchiha that kakashi says that the uchiha are offspring of the hyuga.Dj q-pid (talk) 16:44, October 10, 2010 (UTC) yeah i remember that manga very well --Hazel-rah (talk) 15:22, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Kaguya? His appearance is somewhat similar to the Kaguya clan's facial appearance. He has similar marks on his eyes and forehead. Could it be mentioned in the trivia that he could possibly be a Kaguya ancestor, or at least that his appearance resembles that of the Kaguya clan's? --Kracel (talk) 00:07, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Uchiha clan I don't think we should list it as his clan. From what Madara said, his descendants became the Uchiha clan, it didn't exist when this guy was alive. Same case for the Senju clan ancestor. Omnibender - Talk - 14:35, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Makes sense, I agree. Fmakck - Talk - :I see your point he was never a member as long as it's mentioned in his article removing it should be fine. --Cerez365 (talk) 15:15, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Brother The Senju Clan Ancestor is said to be the younger brother of the Uchiha Clan Ancestor on the character page but not on the infobox.If the Senju Clan Ancestor younger brother then that info should be removed.Any objections? If this is about not listing him in the infobox, let me get out of the way: Wikia is to blame. Since this character and Senju Clan Ancestor both have the same character listed as a parent, usually the infoboxes would automatically add these characters to each other's infoboxes, but because Wikia broke infobox stuff, it doesn't happen, so adding them isn't necessary, someone already did something a while ago that made one brother be listed as the other's parent. Just wait until Wikia fixes it, there's already an update to something coming up, so there's a good chance some wonky stuff will be set right soon. Omnibender - Talk - 22:46, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Family I am sorry but it names his brothers as a bunch of people like choji and shino. I dont know if this is a mistake. If not can someone explain the whole family thing? :It is a bug in the infobox system. Jacce | Talk | 04:36, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Dojutsu's Color In the flashback, his dojutsu looks red. But in the illustration, it either has no color or has a very faint purple color. Can anyone tell me what's going on? --BlackGhost91 (talk) 03:50, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Saying there is no color besides black and white whatsoever in the manga, I don't find this to be weird at all. Nothing much, you? (talk) 03:53, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Sword as a weapon We have seen him using it, should not it be added ? --Elveonora (talk) 05:09, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Chakra and Spiritual Energy This article says that he inherited his fathers "spiritual energy". Chakra is the same as spiritual energy, right? I mean, it's not like Bleach. Could this have been a mistranslation? KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 18:36, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :No, chakra is made from both physical and spiritual energies, his was strong because of the latter, I think--Elveonora (talk) 21:24, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, I looked at the definitions of Yin and Yang and Yin-Yang release, and it says that Yin is ones spiritual energy. Does that mean, he inherited the Sages intense yin chakra? KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 21:53, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :::I believe the only time Yin and Yang were directly stated to be related to spiritual/physical energy was in chapter 510 and it wasn't really elaborated on. It is strange that Senju has powerful physical energy and Uchiha has powerful spiritual energy, yet only the Uchiha have been noted for having powerful chakra as a whole, but that's all we've been told on the matter.--BeyondRed (talk) 22:09, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :::: The Senju and their Relatives the Uzumaki have also been noted to have great amounts of chakra as well. The Uchiha as a whole, haven't been known to have massive chakra. Really only Madara was praised for that. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 22:12, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::Not massive amounts of chakra like Kisame for example, but "powerful" chakra like Orochimaru has. I believe the Uzumaki were only said to have plentiful and "special" chakra by Kushina, whereas Tobi (or possibly Itachi) told Sasuke the Uchiha have "powerful" chakra, with Madara's being the most powerful of all. It doesn't explain the situation with the Sage's sons, however.--BeyondRed (talk) 22:45, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Sharingan? Should we list him as a user or wait to see if it was a mistake that he was shown with it. TricksterKing (talk) 07:24, March 26, 2014 (UTC) I never once thought the spiraling eyes were actually how they looked. The way they were first drawn, it was done in an ukiyoe style, with bodily features stylized differently. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 08:05, March 26, 2014 (UTC) No, I think since the manga never officially colored the eyes, it is now safe to assume the spiral eyes are just his Mangekyo Sharingan. He was apparently the Original Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan and Susanoo wielder. So it makes sense. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 08:55, March 26, 2014 (UTC) I doubt it was a mistake as Indra is the Uchiha's ancestor and his Sharingan is shown multiple times in chapter 670. The real question is if he has the Rinnegan or not, or if because of the odd look, those spiraling eyes are a variation of it or the Sharingan. The mistake is probably in the info-box image if there is one. EmotionalRockfish (talk) 07:12, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Can someone add Susanoo as one of Indra's jutsus. Can someone add Susanoo as one of Indra's jutsus. DetectiveDuckling (talk) 15:15, March 26, 2014 (UTC) :Users are added to the jutsu's page, not the character, and Indra has already been added. Please look up before making such topics. Omnibender - Talk - 15:23, March 26, 2014 (UTC) amaterasu and susanoo? Shouldn't we say in his list of jutsu tsukuyomi and amaterasu?--AsianInvasion711 (talk) 02:16, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :There's actually an ongoing discussion about this on Susanoo's talk page —「[[User Talk:SaiST|'SaiST']]」 02:19, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :He does not demonstrate the use of these techniques, we're waiting the next chapters.—Entondark (talk) 02:21, March 27, 2014 (UTC)